Everything your not
by NekoMaliChan
Summary: Ninon realizes that she needs to get away from Mignon. Short story, i know! X3


Everything your not

The rain was pouring down, as the thunder cracked through the sky. Lightning after lightning stroke down, and she noticed with a strange feeling of satisfiment, that they was moving closer. The girl, the darkminded, scary looking girl, sat by the window in an old mansion, with her knees under her dress, and an old victorian porcelain doll in er arms, staring at the black sky. A smile of madness was controlling her, other wise pretty face. Her mouth was forming words, words that no-one but her could understand, and her eyes was shining with power.

_It is me doing it! It really is! _

She thought to herself, as she nodded to the sky. A lightning, bigger than the others stroke. She counted eagorly the seconds untill the loud noise would take over.

_One... Two... Three..._

A big rumble cut through the silent night, and the girl noticed how she could count at half as much as beafore. This time there was no doubt. It was her. She was the one dragging the lightning towards the big, old mansion. Her armes grabbed tighter around the doll.

"I am doing this, Lillith! I really am!"

She told it. It stared back at her with the empty glasseyes.

"NINOOOOON!"  
A loud, shrill voice cut through her moment of darkness, and she turned her head at the door, that was kicked open.

"Stop calling that awfull thunder here! Mingon's scared! Yes she is, yes she is...!"  
The new arrived girl shug her pink curles as she looked blaming on the greyhaired girl by the window. Mingon, her sister, had this annoying habbit of calling herself "Mingon" or "She" instead of "I" or "Me" and it was really starting to get on Ninons last nerve.

"You jerk..."  
Ninon mumbled, as she tried to stay focused on the sky, well knowing that she wouldnt be able to continue.

"I allmost had it this time..." "So what! Your scaring the hell out of Mingon!" "I really couldn't care less...!"  
Ninons voice went louder, and she left the window, still holding tight to Lillith. Her only friend. Mingon stepped back. Ninon smiled inside. She loved how she could terrify her own big sister, just by looking at her.

"Get out!"

Her purple eyes shined out with anger. The lightnings was moving away as Ninon pushed Mingon out the door.  
"And stay out!"

_Gees..._ She thought as she closed the old wooden door. _Why is Mingon such a dumbass..._ Ninon looked into her old silverframed mirror. She hated to admid it, but Mingon was the pretty sister. Ninon was the smart. And scary one. Ninon was, and would allways be the silent girl, trying to dissapear, so she could strike from behind. After she entered the King Of Fighters tournament she had learned a lot more about stragedy. Originally, Mignon was the one getting offered a spot in the tournament. And Ninon was furrious. Absolutely furrious. Why did they want Mingon? Because of her looks? They just needed a prettyface? Or did they actually think that Mingon was a better fighter than her? A weird rock-like feeling in her stomache, made Ninon sit down. She was still holding tight around Lillith. Mingon was popular too... She had a bunch of friends. Ninon was all alone. But that was for the best, anyways. Ninon hated humans. If she had a choise, she would join Jivatma. He was dark, he was powerfull, he was strong. All Ninon needed. She opened the window, jumped out, and landed on the wet grass. Great thing that the nanny was asleep. Then she could escape easier without being forced to kill that old jerk. With Lillith under her left arm, she made a couple of moves with her right hand. A beam of purple light shot out of the ground. When the glitter dissapeared, a broomstick was floating right next to her. She jumped up, and took off. As the raindrops hit her body, she could finally think clear.

_Everyone tells me, Mignon is everything im not. But that must mean that i am everythig SHE isn't... And thats a good thing, because she is horrible! And its on time, we get departed. Mignon; Im everything your not...! _


End file.
